Kingdom Hearts: Keys in the Heart of the Monster
by KH freak 813
Summary: First of two one-shots gifted to poseidon7. Takes place during Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Terra, Ventus, and Aqua arrive in Monsters University at separate times, each impacting it differently in their own ways. What did they do?


Hello readers! I would like to thank **RoxasOathkeeper** for reviewing Once More, **Keyblade132** for favoriting Three's a Crowd plus **TrevorJHallett** for favoriting and following Shellshocked! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Congratulations to **poseidon7** for guessing the trivia correctly in the last chapter of The Merging of Realms! This is the first of two one-shots dedicated to him!

**poseidon7** came up with this world's name—which coincidentally is the same as **Kingdom Infinity**'s for the same place. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Kingdom Hearts or Monsters University. They belong to their respective owners. Much of the dialogue of the characters from Monsters University belongs to the movie 'Monsters University'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

Terra's Side:

"What am I?!"

Moments earlier, a blinding flash extended its emerald rays seconds after the ground began rumbling. Terra emerged from the portal, his armor vanishing almost immediately. He glanced at himself, discovering that he was covered in brown fur and had silver spikes skewering through his charcoal sark crossed by dual crimson straps attached to a russet gauntlet which complemented a multitude of stripes that prevailed even to a sash bearing a golden heart ending in a rood over stunted legs.

"What happened to me?! And where am I?!"

"You are in Monsters University and upon landing, you inadvertently morphed into one of them to fit in. We are in an empty classroom while the rest of the college is in session." Terra swiveled on his heel, spotting a bald patriarch sporting a grey beard below piercing amber hues clad in an ebon coat ending in monochromic gloves over a gainsboro jacket tied at the center through twin belts which slightly obscured onyx pants that led to boots of the same color.

"Master Xehanort?!" Terra exclaimed, shocked. "What are you doing here?!" He quirked a brow. "And how come _you're_ normal?"

"My frail body cannot handle such drastic transformations." Master Xehanort replied. "I came here to deliver a few letters to some good friends of mine who accept me as a human but due to the nature of this world, I fear that I will be outcasted if anyone else sees me!"

Terra walked to him. "Mind if I take them for you? I currently look like a beast, so nothing will happen to me."

Master Xehanort gave a grateful chortle. "Thank you Master Terra!" He handed the envelopes over. "Now I need to ask of you to _not_ read them; it is simply a conversation between companions and they would not want others to be seeing that now would they?"

Terra nodded. "You're right."

"Here is a map of the school grounds as well as the area close by. The X on the paper indicates where you need to go." Master Xehanort gifted his disciple with a diagram featuring the distinctive landmarks throughout and near campus. "Do not let _anyone_ see this as well to avoid questioning."

"Yes Master." Terra made to exit after skimming the directions.

"Wait!" He stopped in his tracks. "Before you go, I need to ask one more thing from you."

"What is it?"

Master Xehanort cleared his throat. "Since we communicate in this way, they also left some for me in the mailbox. However, the backings are left blank to elude suspicion from anyone nosy enough to poke through their stuff. We color-coded them so we could know who the letters go to and whom they were sent from. You also need to place my letters in after taking theirs."

"I understand." Terra bowed before taking his leave.

Once Terra had vanished from sight, Master Xehanort stared in the direction of an adjacent closet. "You can come in now." An atrocity which appeared to be the alpha who stood tall on strong hooves and had a thickset build completed by curved tusks and fierce fangs stepped out, a maroon creature who scuttled on six knife-shaped appendages while having an incomplete jaw and only one eye, an animal sporting eight lanky limbs that generated from a lilac reptilian anatomy and a wicked face containing bugged corneas and a sinister glower, an triclops distinguished by three ruddy, wild oculars which were attached to stalks on the mutant's mantis cranium holding razor-sharp teeth, a jock who had a violet epidermis wielding devilish horns and a large nose clad in a jersey that emphasized his aura of supremacy, and a blue creep characterized by long legs, four pincer-like offshoots, and twin pairs of wayward pupils which led to a couple antenna entering right behind. "You know what to do."

"Do you remember our deal?" Johnny inquired as he confronted the geezer.

Master Xehanort smirked. "Ah yes; I help you humiliate the Oozma Kappa and give you Keyblades as well as the knowledge of other worlds in exchange for you bringing Terra closer to the darkness. I remember perfectly well; the stage has been set."

"Oh yes it has." Worthington went even closer, rope in hand as the rest of the group ganged up on him.

* * *

"Where is it?"

Terra sauntered through the road towards the front gate, scanning the facility.

"The second round of the Scare Games starts in two days! We need to get our act together if we plan on winning!" The leader who seemed to be an alien due to his single huge cerulean lens, crooked smile, emerald complexion, and the lack of a thorax—forcing his fingers and feet to grow from the skull itself—ran backwards, utilizing a megaphone as a behemoth owning shaggy blue fur plus purple dots covering his form sporting lengthy arms, pointed horns, and a hideous scowl, a combination of velvet and amethyst-striped flanks connected to short elbows donning the replicated variation and a visage holding fleshy lips and bushy brows, a double-headed enigma—a noodle more massy growing brown pigtails on the sides while the latter had a tiny tuff of chestnut hair—though they shared a sole grey retina, goofy grins, and a conjoined body in a verdant sweater albeit a side having one more arm than the other, a being pale pink in shade who had five beady orbs above a chocolate lock topped in a forest hoodie which led to an outfit of the same color, and a mutant keeping a purple hide, a white belly, glasses, a mustache, and a balding scalp along with tentacles that the figure had sprouted instead of wrists following closely.

"Who are they?" Terra mumbled to himself, shrugging before resuming his search.

* * *

"Here we are."

Terra stopped before a grand house surrounded in stone. He approached a slot near the front, opening it to find sleeves which were identical to the few he possessed. "Why do they seem familiar?" Terra altered his gaze between the chartreuse, azure coated in lavender blotches, magenta striated in amaranthine, manila, salmon, and maroon casings and their counterparts before switching them.

"I have to go back to deliver these to him."

* * *

"MASTER TERRA, HELP!"

Terra had been strolling towards the building of their rendezvous, documents in hand precisely when the piercing scream rang out.

"Where are you?!" Terra rapidly scrutinized the field as efficiently as he could but to no avail; Master Xehanort was nowhere to be seen.

"HURRY! I AM IN THE AMPHITHEATER!" As if his legs had minds of their own, Terra cut across the path to reach the indicated location without thinking as he scaled the twists and turns before arriving at the entrance of a grand stadium and bursting inside.

The sight that Terra was greeted by horrified him; Master Xehanort was tied to a light fixture, dangling precariously from a lethal height above the ground. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Right before Master Xehanort could explain the situation, maniacal laughter broke out as Johnny confronted Terra. "That's what the old coot gets for invading this planet!"

"No humans allowed!" Randy growled as he crept towards Terra. "And I'll be taking these!" Boggs abruptly struck, snatching the items from Terra's grasp before proceeding to crumple and gobble them. "Mmm, tasty." He rubbed his stomach in satisfaction.

"WHY YOU!" Terra exclaimed as he summoned a rusty morningstar ending in a trio of ridges which stuck out at both sides. "THOSE WEREN'T FOR YOU!"

"We know." Chet affirmed as he scuttled over. "But hey, that's what we do!"

"Scaring humans is the Monster Motto." Reggie announced as he stepped up. "We're only doing what we're made for!"

"MAKING THEM MISERABLE IS _NOT_ THE SAME AS SCARING THEM!" Terra's rage grew by the second. "ALSO, I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT RISKING THEIR LIVES IS A PART OF THAT!"

Chip shrugged. "Eh."

"Like we care." Javier hissed.

"YOU SHOULD!" Terra roared as he pounced, swinging his cutlass in a torrent of force.

"We'll see about that..." Worthington leered as he reared, an obsidian aura surrounding his form before it wafted, transferring to Terra. "If you want your friend to be free, battle all _six_ of us!"

"WHAT _ELSE_ DO YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO DO?!" Terra screamed, aiming for Johnny as he thrusted his weapon.

"Bring it." On command, Alexander scurried closer, snapping his pincers at Terra who dodged each try before tossing his titanium only for it to be caught in Randy's mandible. Snarling, Terra outstretched his palm, recalling his possession while shocking Boggs in the process. He then made to impale Randy but to no avail; Jacobs howled, distracting him as Goff swiped brutally. Rios then took that opportunity to tackle Terra, knocking him towards Worthington. "Don't mess with the best!" He unleashed a maelstrom of pummels, Terra finding difficulty in evading each one.

"AS IF I'LL LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" Terra bellowed, a cryptic ambience surrounding him much to his surprise. "Wha? What's going on?!"

Johnny crossed his arms, chuckling sinisterly. "Let's just say it's a little gift for visiting my world." He smirked as he witnessed the shock flash across the other's features. "That's right, I _know_ your little secret; you're actually a human who decided to meddle in the monster's affairs, exactly like the old coot and I can't stand it!" As if on cue, Boggs extracted a revolver and pointed it at the ropes which bonded Master Xehanort. "He'll be the first to go and _you're_ next!" Randy tightened his grip on the trigger, grinning evilly. "Prepare for the _ultimate_ scare!"

Terra seethed as he observed the cruelty, aura intensifying. "DON'T YOU DARE!" He hurled his sword, striking the pistol out of Boggs's control before barreling at the reptile as the blade returned. Randy wagged his tail in an attempt to halt Terra but to no avail; he leapt high into the air, eluding the sweep before crunching Boggs in exponentially elongated fangs. As Randy was rendered unconscious from the pain, he glared at Worthington before charging. In defense, Chet made to bash Terra employing his claws only to be torn at by vicious talons, knocking him out. Reggie bounded, snout agape but unfortunately was met by a mouthful of metal that roughly banged his skull and shoved him into the stands as Chip was outclassed in a roaring contest, ears bleeding. Right before Terra could lash out at Johnny, Javier jumped in, limbs out with the intent to bind but was punched in the nose before he could succeed.

Terra and Worthington were now face to face, circling as each awaited their opportunity to pounce. Johnny was the first to move, lunging at Terra but to no avail; his lips kissed the soil as Terra slid to the side before making a comeback, causing him to skid across the field. Terra went after Worthington, katana out as he made to stab only to be flung into the air as feet launched him upwards, their owner springing after shortly. Terra attempted to sock Johnny's cheek whilst descending but failed, fist caught in the other's clutches as the second paw dug into his shoulder. The two slammed onto the surface, grappling yet neither succeeded in dominating. Terra swung his épée to try to gain the advantage solely to be ceased by a well-placed slug to his gut. Worthington cackled manically, nails shinning viciously in the dim radiance. "Say goodbye...Terra!" The hooks sharply descended, aiming for the jugular only to be thwarted away by a set of even more nefarious daggers.

"I WON'T BE DEFEATED THIS EASILY!" The ebon fog began to smother Terra as he crushed Johnny, smashing the target into the arena as he relentlessly pummeled the victim's visage in a feral manner. Worthington eventually threw Terra off, hues glinting with a vengeful gleam but barely lasted for a second; unsuppressed fear rose as twin blasts of darkness cannoned towards him, nearly putting out his oculars. Pushing away just in time, Johnny cried out in pain as one of them detonated on a clavicle as the other soared towards the ensnared, shredding the restraint as Master Xehanort dropped on top of him, rendering him unconscious.

As soon as the haze dissipated, Terra switched his focus between his outstretched hands in horror. "What was that?! Was that sinister power _mine_?! Did the darkness overtake me again?!"

"Do not dread the darkness; you have to control it!" Master Xehanort began as he stood up, approaching Terra. "You are doing better and better in channeling it so do not let your fear get to you! Cast it aside and embrace the darkness or else you will be _swallowed_ by it!"

"I-I don't know..." Terra was uncertain.

Master Xehanort clasped his shoulders, catching his attention. "Remember that you are _my_ pupil now, Master Terra; I will not let _anything_ bad happen to you." He smiled. "We need to work together to bring back balance to each and every world, and I cannot do that without your help!" He abruptly became solemn. "Do not forget about Vanitas; I believe he decided to come here and plague this land with his abominable underlings!"

"The Unversed..." Terra glowered. "Thank you Master Xehanort." He bowed. "I won't let you down. I'll be taking my leave." He walked away, shutting the doors behind himself.

"Such a pure-hearted fool." Master Xehanort jeered as he turned to the incapacitated team. "You did a great job in infecting Terra." He lauded as he extracted a sable sword decorated in intricate etchings which all shared a demonic theme and lifted it high, manifesting magical flowers that poured radiant petals over the mutilated to rejuvenate their health.

Upon recovering, the entire fraternity ganged up on Master Xehanort. "You got some nerve!" Boggs accused. "I can't believe I had to actually _eat_ those letters that were for the—" As if on cue, Randy started to retch the mail, the remains drenched in acid and slobber.

"You may not think so, but I have my _pride_ you know!" Jacobs shrieked. "We had to use our free period to come _here_ instead of studying!"

Goff crossed his arms. "Humph."

"I thought you said we wouldn't hurt!" Rios accused, hissing.

Alexander scuttled closer, snapping his pincers menacingly. "You went _too_ far!"

"NO ONE AND I MEAN _NO ONE_ GETS AWAY WITH MESSING WITH THE ROR!" Worthington bellowed, picking Master Xehanort up by the front of his garmet. "YOU'LL PAY FO—AHH!" Scowling intimidatingly, Master Xehanort pointed his weapon at Johnny's heart. "Okay, Okay! We'll be good! T-That encounter was _nothing_, right?!" He glanced back, a round of nervous laughter meeting his desperate gaze. "You can put that down now! We're sorry for how we acted but we just hope you can keep your end of the bargain, that's all!" Worthington let out a sigh of relief as the threat was lifted.

"Yes...everything is going as planned." Master Xehanort smirked, pacing slowly. "The darkness in Terra's heart is growing; it is even greater than when he 'stole' Princess Aurora's heart. I can feel it!" He stopped before Johnny. "With that little 'present' you gave him, he shall give in even sooner!" He suddenly frowned. "Ah, but know this; he has friends who reek of light and seek to 'free' him."

"Who are they?!" Worthington demanded as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm just _itching_ to terrify those goody two-shoes!"

"Their names are Ventus and Aqua." Master Xehanort grinned maliciously. "Those brats will soon be entering this world but will be in disguise just like Terra." His lips widened. "_However_, you could probably sense their anomaly and once you do, make sure to make their stay as...'welcoming' as possible."

The conspirators chuckled wickedly, eyes narrowing. "Oh, we will."

* * *

"Where is he?!"

Terra was wondering around, surveying the primacy for his target. "I can't let him bring havoc into this place but judging by Monsters University's seemingly peaceful nature, I believe he will!" He muttered. "I've got to stop him before something disastrous occur—" A dozen slender enigmas covered in teal skin predominant in their curled antlers which brought out crimson corneas that were scrunched up along with a shoal of navy anthropoids sporting sharp talons which were near dual ebon squiggles that intertwined ambushed Terra, surprising him. "Unversed?!" He growled. "Vanitas must be close by!" A Flood abruptly pounced, leaping high into the air only to meet its death as the edge sliced it in half. Terra instinctively spun and impaled a Scrapper, preventing it from going near him.

Terra sighed. "At least I can think more lucidly." He lifted his épée, raining a round of Thundaga onto the enemies which annihilated them. "I'm glad I can use some magic and devise strategies now that my mind isn't foggy." A new Flood attempted to tackle Terra but to no avail; it was incinerated by a searing Firaga as a third was killed by a decisive jab.

Another round of creatures spontaneously materialized, running away from Terra. "Get back here!" He chased after the herd, dashing repeatedly through the abandoned paths as he tried to catch up. A Scrapper whirled back, swiping the atmosphere as it drew closer. Terra rushed ahead, cleaving the Scrapper only for it to be substituted by a clone who immediately went to action. "What?!" He butchered that along with a Flood but to no avail; they were immediately replaced before bounding off. "WHERE ARE YOU VANITAS?!" The sinister ambience abruptly manifested again, making Terra berserk as he mowed through the Unversed utilizing his enhanced talons. "Huh?! No!" Terra altered his stare between his palms, confused. A bunch of Scrappers barreled at Terra while even more Floods dove, melting the surprise and molding it into fury. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" The roar split the ether, obliterating the pests instantaneously.

The coast cleared of Unversed, Terra began scanning his environment as the aura faded. "Where am I?" Terra was at the end of a road, houses surrounding him in a distorted hemisphere. He referred to his map. "Oh, I'm in the Frat Row." He evaluated the cul-de-sac. "GRR...EOP...EEK...PNK...JOX...ROR...EKO...HSS...AEA...XOA...OH..." He crossed his arms. "I have to check all of them." He went to the first, using his Keyblade to bypass the lock, entering soundlessly.

* * *

"He isn't here."

Terra had just finished checking the buildings but alas, he found nothing. "I guess I have to explore all of campus." He took another look at the map he was given, shrugging. "It'll be a while though."

Terra scrutinized the entire grounds for the next two days, seeking Vanitas out only to have no results; he solely encountered more Unversed who intended to lead him astray. After forty-eight hours, Terra was exhausted. He shook his head. "Vanitas isn't here after all." He sighed. "At least I was able to wipe out some Unversed; it wasn't a _total_ waste." A bout of boisterous cheering erupted from outside the rectangular edifice he was near, drawing his attention. "I wonder what's going on? I'll go see." Terra read his brochure. "The Library, huh?" He rubbed his temples as he observed the mass. "The commotion must be the result of the Scare Games I heard about. I'll go watch." He came across a side entrance, proceeding through it. Terra found himself on a packed balcony on the same level as many others which rounded the space.

The sestet Terra had passed earlier was creeping as quietly as possible along the floor, attempting to avoid making noise while the largest seemed annoyed.

"We are at the halfway point of the second event, and things are getting interesting." Terra turned to see a slate girl who was beside a funky beast bearing a beak narrate the occuring events.

"Got it!" A goth female claimed a cloth bearing the letters 'HSS', the entire sorority leaving through the opening.

"Only two teams left." Claire whispered. "Who will make it out with their flag and who will be eliminated?"

The EEKs were sneaking along as well. Brock took over. "In a real scare you don't wanna get caught by a kid's parent, and in this event you _do not_ want to get caught by...'The librarian'."

An elderly grey slug anthropoid held a finger to her lips, blowing. "Shhh. Quiet."

Terri leaned in. "Phhft, what's so scary about a little old librarian?"

A random student got up, the floorboards squeaking noisely in the process. Instantly, Margaret transformed into a giant kraken-like creature before snaking a tentacle to grab him. "I said, quiet..."

"AHHH!" She tossed him up the gap, going out of sight.

Terri clutched onto Terry in fear as Gesner approached a shelf. Wazowski inhaled deeply before cautiously placing a toe ahead. The Oozma Kappa advanced slowly, concentrating on not catching The librarian's attention.

Sulley became impatient. "Faster!" He hissed.

Mike muttered to Art, relaying a message. "Slow and steady."

"Slow and steady."

"Slow and steady." Don repeated.

"Slow and steady." The Perries echoed.

"Slow and steady." Scott finalized.

James was increasingly frustrated as they continued their sluggish pace. Having had enough, Sulley bolted up the procession, leaving his companions behind.

Wazowski's eye bugged. "Sullivan!" They all cried.

"Shh!" He hushed. The group exchanged the sound like before.

"This is nice." Terra mused as he tapped his chin.

Mike sighed, the huff encoring throughout. James made it to a ladder, climbing onto it just as his weight made it groan loudly.

The hexad froze as Margaret veered toward the source. "Hmmm..." Fortunately, due to her poor sight, Gesner did not react, redirecting her focus to the books in front of her spectacles.

Wazowski breathed, filled with relief only to gasp as Sulley rapidly scaled the support. He reached for their banner and was close to grabbing it but to no avail; the structure tipped from the strain, James frantically struggling to stay on but in vain as he slammed thunderously onto the ground.

The librarian swiftly swiveled, rushing toward Sulley. "Grrrr..."

"No!" Mike shouted. James was absolutely still as an arm shot out, about to ensnare him...

"Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!"

She whipped around, spotting Carlton who was gripping the tiles in his suckers and releasing them repeatedly to create a diversion.

"Grrrr..." Margaret beelined for Don, making to snatch him. He cringed, bracing for the impact...

"Five, six, seven, eight! Da-da-da-da-da...look over here!" Terri exclaimed.

"Over here! Ahhh!" Terry followed. Gesner snarled, speeding towards them as they abruptly flinched right when Art got onto a table, stomping his feet whilst laughing hysterically.

"Is that legal?" A bystander pondered.

"You better believe it mop top!" Pearson replied. "The only rule is don't get caught."

"Fascinating..." Terra trailed as he watched more of the fiasco unfold. Art somersaulted off of the desk as The librarian locked onto him, rolling beside her as he continued to cackle like a madman.

Wazowski looked on in utter horror as the opposing group made a rope comprised of their bodies while Margaret was distracted. As Art wheeled himself in front of Sulley, the Perries called out. "Over here!" As Gesner stormed over, one of her offshoots bashed the faction reaching for 'EEK', disassembling the chain. "Come and get me! Come get me!"

"Guys, what are you doing?" Mike blurted. The bunch ran along, pulling him with them.

"They said don't let her catch you!" Terry started.

"...but they didn't say how!" Terri concluded.

Gesner ganged up on them. "AHH!"

"Move it, move it!

"Come on!"

The Oozma Kappa barely managed to get out of harm's way, barging out of the exit. "Ahhh!"

"Wait!" Terra shouted, attracting others' attention as he burst through a side portal. He witnessed as they were in a heap, excited to have escaped The librarian's clutches.

"Woo! We did it!" Art screamed.

Wazowski spun around, furious. "No we didn't, we forgot the flag!"

"Mike?" Squibbles interrupted.

"Ah!" Scott held up the cloth branded 'OK', cheers immediatly rippling through the large crowd. "How...?"

Terri tilted toward him. "...misdirection." He spoke ominously.

The opponents flew out of the roof, Brock's voice projecting. "The EEKs have been eliminated and Oozma Kappa live to scare another day!"

"We're OK! We're OK! We're OK! We're OK! We're OK!" The safe chanted.

Terra smiled fondly at the scene. "You're better than that..."

* * *

"Master Terra!"

Terra turned around, spotting Master Xehanort. "Do you need something else?"

Master Xehanort shook his head. "I am sincerely sorry for involving you in my issues."

He shrugged. "It's not a problem."

"I still feel bad..." Master Xehanort sighed before seemingly brightening. "I heard you had been searching for Vanitas non-stop in the last two days. Why don't you take a break? It is not good to overwork yourself after all."

"How?" Terra quirked a brow.

Master Xehanort smiled. "My good friends announced that there is a party going on tonight." He handed Terra an invitation in addition to the address. "I told them about you and they want me to give you this as a little 'thank you' gift for your heroic deed."

Terra appeared reluctant. "I don't know..."

"Come on! Have a blast!" Master Xehanort reassured. "You are still young so enjoy your life! Even though you are a Master now, you need to _relax_ once in a while!"

"Thank you Master Xehanort!" Terra beamed. "Can you describe to me how your friends look like so I can greet and offer my appreciation to them?"

Master Xehanort frowned. "Alas, I cannot; after all, if a slip-up occurs, we will be having another incident just like or worse than the first!"

Terra nodded, empathizing. "I understand, Master Xehanort." He bowed. "I'll do as you wish."

As Terra went out of sight, Master Xehanort gave off a sinister chuckle. "Oh you will..."

* * *

Terra stepped through a set of double-doors, being swept into a wild rave instantaneously. The monsters danced hard, filling the chamber with a lively vibe as he proceeded through it. "I need to loosen myself up like Master Xehanort told me to." He whispered to himself as he stopped in front of a clearing of sorts.

A whistle reverberated, calming the crowd. "Hey, quiet! Quiet! Quiet down you can wranglers! Alright, on behalf of the RORs..." Johnny began.

"YEAH!" Chet piped.

"We'd like to congratulate all the teams that have made it this far!"

Terra growled as he surveyed the fraternity. "These are the guys who threatened Master Xehanort!" He glared. "I have to see what they're going to do...who knows? They might only be ruthless to humans."

Everyone cheered as he pointed to each. "Alright, let's hear it for the PNKs!" A sestet of feminine creatures hissed in response, demeanors spontaneously darkening. "Love that trick, never gets old! HSS!" The goths sneered. "Very creepy! And finally the surprise team of the Scare Games, OOZMA KAPPA! Come on over, guys." The mob parted, spotlighting the misfits. "Now I gotta admit fellas, I thought you were a bunch of nobodies, but boy was I wrong. Let's hear it for Oozma Kappa!"

"Oozma Kappa!"

The six cleared their throats, Wazowski being the first to speak. "Well, I'm glad I wrote us scripts for occasions like this...if they ever occurred." The hexad extracted matching envelopes from unknown locations.

"So they must be Master Xehanort's friends." Terra mused. "I wonder what they're lik—"

"I'm so hideous...my actual body ran away from me and I'm struck as a freak show?!" Art shrieked, a boisterous bout of laughter resonating not even a second later.

"What's going on?!" Terra muttered, horrified.

"I'm so rotten...I still have to live with my mother and make her do _everything _while I act like a spoiled brat?!" Squishy cried, tears filling his eyes as the chortling ricocheted off of the towering walls.

"No..."

"I'm so desperate...I use my arms for sushi that makes everyone but me barf their guts out?!" Don exclaimed, the jeering intensifying.

"This is not supposed to happen!"

"I'm so stupid...I tried to grow another noodle in an attempt to get smarter only for my 'mind' to be split between two empty skulls?!" Terri and Terry yelled simultaneously, the guffawing almost shattering the windows.

"Why?!"

"I'm so pathetic...I was forced to join these wimps in order to avoid being kicked out by my atrocious grades which could frighten a kid to death?!" Sulley boomed, the bellowing only serving to amplify the jesting even more.

"Stop!" Terra was going into panic.

"I'm so dorky...the only thing I could scare is myself when I stare at the mirror and I don't even deserve to be a monster?!" Mike shrilled, the mockery nearly causing him to faint.

"NO!"

"We're a bunch of stupid boneheads and will definitely lose the Scare Games?!" As they all voiced that last phrase, vivacious paint splattered onto the ridiculed.

"Wha—?" Wazowski murmured just as Worthington continued.

"The most _adorable_ monsters on campus." Javier pressed a button, shooting confetti that stuck right on them as Reggie threw a bucket of flowers. The cackling became deafening. "Release the stuffed animals!" Boggs revealed himself, yanking a rope which unraveled a net that unleashed a wave of toys, Alexander snapping a picture whilst chuckling.

"Faced!"

Johnny smirked. "And it's all thanks to Terra."

Terra was pushed into the scene, shell-shocked.

James snarled. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

"I-I don't know what I did." He flinched. "I would never do this to anyone—"

"LIKE WE BELIEVE YOU!" The humiliated gazed at Terra in upmost disappointment.

"I never meant—" Terra ran off, guilt weighing him down as he fled.

All he could feel was the scorning amongst the misery of those he supposedly betrayed.

* * *

Ventus's Side:

"Wow!"

Ventus dropped from above, his armor dissipating in the process. He surveyed his form, finding he was covered in verdant fuzz which lead to tiny horns poking out of sunny windswept tresses above a shirt divided into black and white concealing a piece of armor beside a checkered wristband.

"What _is_ this place?" Ventus took a few steps, absorbing the environment around him. A scuffle spontaneously sounded, drawing his attention to the source. The Oozma Kappas were standing in front of a newsstand, Mike disposing of the articles containing their image. "I wonder what's going on?" He drew nearer, going into earshot.

"Don't worry. Nobody reads the school paper." Wazowski reassured, attempting to boost morale.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure they read the Quad." Art retorted. Mike looked around, stunned by the vast amount of posters of varying sizes which were pasted on every possible surface. A ginormous banner was unfurled in front of the clock tower, compounding to the chagrin as the loitering students jeered amongst themselves.

"Thank you very much, okay would you like that with two sleeves or four?" The six whirled around, spotting Chet who was communicating with the consumers as Worthington was beside him, selling a horde of merchandise featuring the photo.

"What's going on?!" Ventus mumbled, dumbfounded.

"Thanks! Tell your friends!" Johnny exclaimed.

Furious, Wazowski marched over followed by his team. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Raising a little money for charity." Worthington replied naturally.

"Yeah, well stop it!"

"You want us to stop raising money for charity? That's not cool." Johnny chastised.

"This guy hates charity!" Alexander shouted, mocking him.

"I want you to stop making us look like fools." Mike deadpanned.

"Hey, you're making yourselves look like fools." Worthington showed them The Campus Roar as if to prove a point.

"Shut up!" Ventus commanded as he barged in, surprising all of them. "How could you have fun at someone else's expense?!" He snatched the notice, scanning the photo. "It looks like you set them up!"

Chet snarled. "Who do you think you're talking t—"

Johnny held up a hand, halting him. "How frightening." Worthington rolled his eyes. "Let's be honest boys, you're never gonna be _real_ scarers, because real scarers look like us." He gestured to his fraternity. "But hey, if you really want to work for a Scare Company, they're always hiring in the mail room." He displayed an ad.

"Shut up!" Ventus yelled. "It's your fault this even happen to them! What have they _ever_ done to _you_?!"

"My fault?" Johnny repeated, smirking. "If you're going to blame someone, blame Terra; he's the one who messed things up."

"What?!" Ventus seethed, glaring. "How do you know Terra?!"

"He was at the party yesterday and ran off after he was discovered!" Sulley bellowed. "HE RUINED US!"

"No way..." Ventus backed up. "He would _never_ do _that_!"

"Too bad that's what happened though." Worthington quipped. "It's a shame what your friend did."

"Not!" Alexander piped, the two bursting into laughter. "Look, here he is now!"

"Terra!" Ventus approached his companion who appeared guilty. "Is what they said true?!"

"...It is." Terra slumped. "But I don't even know what I did."

"LIAR!" James bellowed. "HE WANTED TO SABOTAGE US! HE MUST HAVE CONSPIRED WITH THE ROR TO HUMILIATE US!" He snarled. "WELL GREAT JOB; IT WORKED!" The rest gazed at Terra, sorrow emitting from each of their souls.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Yeah right." Sulley sneered. "What a joke. Is this a set-up too? Are you trying to get us to pity you so when we have our guard down, you'll ridicule us _again_?! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"Stop it!" Ventus stood in between them, arms outstretched. "Terra might've done a terrible thing, but that doesn't mean you can say all that!" He leered at both groups. "It applies to _everyone_! Terra is my _best friend_ and I won't bear to see—"

"Enough." Terra interrupted. "They're right, all of them; what I did was awful and I don't deserve to be forgiven." He made to press his gauntlet, scanning the area once more. "What have I done?!"

"Terr—" He dashed astray, disappearing from sight. Ventus caught a flash of light from the corner of his pupil accompanied by a blur before it completely vanished. "Terra..."

James stomped off, the other four trailing in dejection. Wazowski sprinted after them, Ventus following. "Guys, hold on! Hey, hey, hey, wait a second! Don't listen to him. We just need to keep trying—"

"No, _you_ need to stop trying!" Sulley roared. "You can train monsters like this all you want, but you can't change who they are." He walked away.

Carlton turned around. "Mike, we appreciate everything you've done...but he's right. No matter how much we train, we'll never look like them. We're built for other things." He stared at his card before tailing after James.

Wazowski glanced at Ventus. "Thanks for standing up for us earlier. I'm Mike Wazowski by the way."

"I'm Ventus, Ven for short." Ventus grinned back. "Who are the rest of your team?"

"We're the Oozma Kappa, also known as OK." Mike smiled sadly at their retreating forms. "Well, there's me, Don Carlton, Scott 'Squishy' Squibbles, Art, Terri & Terry Perry, and lastly..." He pointed to his respective partners, stopping before the final one. "...James P. Sullivan a.k.a. Sulley."

Chet passed by, slurping from a mug displaying the frame. "Sorry Squirt, some monsters just aren't cut out for the big leagues." He cackled.

Realization dawned on Wazowski as he took off, Ventus right beside him. "The big leagues."

"Who are those bullies?" Ventus pressed.

Mike sighed as he showed Ventus a section of an article, still rushing. "They're the Roar Omega Roar, ROR for short. The leader's name is Johnny Worthington III," he began directing to the indicated figures as he spoke, "he's Chet Alexander, he's Randall 'Randy' Boggs, he's Javier Rios, he's Reggie Jacobs, and he's Chip Goff."

"They all look scary." Ventus mused.

"They're also the number one fraternity in Monsters University." Mike commented. "It's comprised of the best scarers this school's got to offer in terms of scariness _and_ academics."

Ventus scowled. "But they're nothing but a bunch of low-lives who think it's okay to pick on others!"

"Exactly!" Wazowski agreed. "Which is precisely why I need to boost our morale!"

They entered a stone driveway at the peak of dusk, bursting through the doors ahead. "Guys, we're going on a little field trip." Observing their curious expressions, Mike went to the source. "I already introduced you all so let's get to the chase. His name is Ventus, Ven for short and he'll be joining us!"

* * *

"Hey, uh, where are we?" Art mumbled as the group advanced to a linked railing, Mike behind them all.

"The big leagues."

James was stunned as a grand factory sporting a huge M bearing an ovular eye in the center distinguishing it from others came into view.

"Holy, roly poly..." Don muttered.

"Wow!" Scott piped.

"Nice fence." Art commented.

"This is amazing Mike!"

"We're not stopping here." Wazowski added, lifting a pair of wire cutters that he opened and closed experimentally. He snipped a portion of the barrier, the 'No Trespassing' sign falling off.

The seven climbed a ladder to the top of the warehouse, Squibbles appearing unnerved. "This is crazy, we're gonna get arrested!"

"Shh!" Mike hushed.

The septet reached the peak, gazing through the windows to the scene below. "Oh, woah! Wow." A myriad of gates lined up on the left and right sides, a multitude of beasts strolling in the hall to enter their portals.

"Look at them," Scott began, "they're going into the human world and they don't even look scared!" All of them were awestruck.

"Take a good look, fellas." Wazowski instructed. "See what they all have in common?"

Squibbles strained, concentrating on the fleeting figures. After a few moments, he turned back, confused. "Ehhh...no, not really."

"Exactly." They surveyed the diverse beings in the level beneath. "There's no _one_ type of scarer. The best scarers use their differences to their advantage." The bunch stared in amazement as a thin creature flailed its arms out like hoses while another extended arachnid limbs from its fuzzy body.

"Wow." Scott fawned.

"Terri, look!" Terry pointed to a three-headed enigma, both absolutely fixated. Sulley wondered at Mike, admiring him for his ideals.

"Hey, look at that old fella rackin' up the big numbers!" Carlton shouted, examining a navy behemoth who had a single ivory horn above twin shags which appeared to form a mustache.

Wazowski gaped. "Don, that 'old fella' is Earl 'The Terror' Thompson!"

"What! Where?!" James joined in. "That's really him?!"

"He held the scare record for three years!"

"Oh, third door from the end." Sulley faced a fulvous banshee characterized by her long magenta talons.

"Carla 'Killer Claws' Benitez!"

"Look, it's Screaming Bob Gunderson!" James spotted a crimson fiend distinguished by his ram-like horns above a forest of well-kept facial hair. "I still have his rookie card."

"Me too!"

"Doesn't have the speed any more but his—"

"—technique is flawless." The two uttered simultaneously. Ventus smiled at their synchronization.

The duo glanced at each other. "You collected Scare Cards, huh?" Mike mused.

"Yep." Sulley confirmed. "Four hundred and fifty of 'em."

"Impressive. I have six thousand still in mint condition. But you know, four fifty's pretty good too."

The misfits were inspired by the view before them. "Hey, look at me, I'm Earl 'The Terror' Thompson! ROAR!" Squibbles mimicked as he crunched up his visage.

"Hey, that's a pretty good one, Squish!"

"Alright, Squishy!"

"Not bad...you felt it."

As the bystanders watched the four, James suddenly sulked. "I've been a real jerk..."

"So have I." Mike admitted. "But it's not too late. We could be a great team, we just need to start working together." Ventus sighed, drawing their attention. "What's wrong, Ven?"

He appeared gloomy. "I know what happened this morning was _awful_, but what did Terra even do?"

"He ridiculed us in front of a huge amount of monsters which deeply embarrassed us!" Sulley snarled.

Wazowski huffed. "I suspect he switched the letters I sent to Squishy's house with 'prank scripts' if you know what I mean. I wrote those so we could be prepared for important events like yesterday's party was supposed to be but that's not how it worked out."

"How are you even friends with a monster like that?!" James leered. "He caused us nothing but trouble!"

"He's innocent!" Ventus declared, glaring at him. "Terra would _never_ do something like that on purpose!"

"Maybe you don't know your friend as well as you think you do." Sulley scoffed. "It sure seems like it."

"You're wrong! I've known him for as long as I can remember and he has been nothing but kind to me and my other best friend Aqua!" He took out a green trinket in the shape of a star. "She made these for us before we went our own ways!"

"You mean when you went to college?" Carlton speculated.

"...Y-Yeah." Ventus seemed to hesitate. "You see, our dream is to become Masters and we've trained hard for _years_ in order to accomplish that...but Aqua was the only one to achieve it; Terra failed while I was too young to even take the required test." He gazed at his ornament. "She made these for us as good luck charms and ever since we've been apart, they have served as an unbreakable connection."

"Wow..." The Oozma Kappa gaped. "Amazing..."

James felt guilty. "I'm sorry for saying all of that horrible stuff to Terra. I feel bad now."

"Yeah, we're all sorry..."

"It's okay!" Ventus grinned. "How about this; I'll tell Terra you apologized the next time I see him! I know he'll forgive you so it'll be alright!"

The team beamed. "That's great!"

"Hey!" The seven veered down, discovering a security officer who had found them. Mike hitched as the authority continued. "What are you doing up there?!" Everyone was in shock, frozen.

"I can't go back to jail!" Art cried as he made a break for it, the rest following.

"Hey..." Don muttered as the spotted took off, the guards hot on their heels. The pursued reached a rooftop, Sulley gasping as the personnel kept track of their every move.

"Up there! Get 'em!" The platoon met at the bottom of the ladder the septet was trying to descend, forcing them to hop from building to building, Scott being the last to jump.

Squibbles almost didn't make it only to be caught by James. "Thanks brother." He breathed out in a panic as Sulley pulled Scott onto his shoulders.

"Don't mention it!" He panted out as they reunited with the rest.

Moments later, Carlton slowed down, exhausted. "I'm fine, really, it's just a little heart attack." Not waiting any longer, James lifted him up as well.

Art caught up. "Oh, I want a piece of that action!" The remaining misfits leapt onto Sulley's back.

As Ventus neared his side, James sighed. "Hop on."

"Nah, I'm fine!" Ventus refused. The group confronted the gates, approaching a contraption operated by an older and feminine version of Squishy.

"Mom, start the car!" He shouted as they passed through the hole in the fence.

She lowered her window. "What?"

"Start the car!" He repeated, urgency evident in his tone.

Sheri was confused. "Stop the bar?"

"The _car_! Start the car!"

"Oh, okay." The mother prepped the engine as they all piled in.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on..." Mike chanted.

"In, in!" Art exclaimed.

"Mom, go!"

"Seat belts." The passengers quickly fastened themselves in.

"Okay, go!" The vehicle sped away from the scene of the crime, the materiel falling behind.

Sheri reached under the visor. "Does anyone want gum?"

"JUST DRIVE!" Her son boomed.

"Okay, here we go. Woo!" Wazowski spontaneously slammed on the gas, forcing the model to accelerate more just as the chasers drew close.

"Aaaahhhh!" The Oozma Kappa screamed before abruptly laughing due to the thrill, Ventus joining in.

"Let's break in somewhere else!" Art piped.

* * *

The octet finally made it back to their rendezvous, the van screeching to a halt. The eight filed out, Ventus separating himself from the bunch.

"You guys go ahead and train; I'm going to see more of campus!"

"What, are you a new student or something?" Sulley queried.

Ventus glanced down. "Y-Yeah, I am."

"Here you go!" Mike grinned, offering Ventus a map. "That's so you'll be able to get around much more easily!"

Ventus smiled. "Thank you."

"You're such a nice boy!" Ms. Squibbles cooed. "I hope to see you again during the Scare Games!"

Ventus quirked a brow. "What's that?"

"So you really _are_ new." Terry mused.

Terri took over, blabbering excitedly. "It's a competition which puts a monster's scaring abilities to the test! Groups of six enter as teams and compete against each other in a total of _five_ events to see who's the best!"

"We're doing _great_!" Art blurted. "We made it past round two and will be participating in another event tomorrow!"

"Awesome!" Ventus beamed. "You guys have a fantastic shot at winning!"

"Actually..." Don interrupted, "the only reason we are in this is because all of us failed the Scare Program in one way or another; in other words, this competition is our ticket back and the sole thing we have in common. However, the rivaling fraternities are more uniform and experienced so they have a higher chance."

"A lot rides on your victory, huh?" Ventus shrugged. "Then that's more of a reason to try harder! Wasn't that the point of the trip?"

"You're right!" Scott agreed. "We'll do our best!"

"Alright!" Ventus cheered. "Well, I have to get going now!"

"Are you sure?" Wazowski inquired. "It's pretty late into the evening."

"Nah, I'm fine!" He justified. "See ya!"

"Bye!" The seven echoed as they watched Ventus's retreating form.

* * *

"Wow! So cool!"

Ventus had spent the night searching the school grounds, solely ceasing to take a quick nap in the trees before immediately resuming hours later. Ventus was amazed at what he saw; everything appeared vivacious, completely contrasting to what he thought a world dominated by monsters would look like.

Ventus was jogging about only to stop as something caught his eye. "'Don't Scare the Teen'? I wonder what's happening." Ventus gazed beyond the banner, spotting a colorful maze below. "That must be what the OK was talking about!" Rushing, Ventus dashed as rapidly as possible toward what seemed to be the finish line, immediately scaling an oak so he could still see what was occurring. "That's better!" Focusing his senses, Ventus concentrated on what was going on in the labyrinth underneath.

Taylor glided through the obstacle just when a board featuring an image of an adolescent female giving herself a pedicure popped up. "I'm on the phone!" She roared at it; alas it buzzed red, causing her to slump sullenly.

Britney sped into the course right as another standee—showing a rugged brunet guy sporting headphones—blocked her path. "No one understands me!" She bellowed at it but nothing changed.

Carrie came across a panel displaying a sketch of a flaxen lad. "Whatever!" She boomed at it only for the result to be the same, growling in frustration as all three were trapped and unable to continue.

Art was prancing through a corridor when a board containing a tawny girl beside a rebel appeared. "But daddy I love him!" Art pressed himself against a wall facing away from it, the light glowing green as the hinge swung back. Art advanced, jumping over Squibbles as he rounded a corner, met by the sight of a little baby before screaming, making it shrill in return as he passed.

"First place, ROAR OMEGA ROAR!" Brock announced. The victors basked in their superiority just when... "Second place, Oozma Kappa!" The crowd cheered as the runner-ups celebrated, the ROR seeming surprised.

"YEAH!"

"WHOO-HOO!"

"Third place, HSS!"

Still trapped, the PNK sisters sulked as Pearson substituted their plaque with the OK's. "You're lame." The fulvous boy was charred by a stream of fire from Williams as the sorority remained in place.

* * *

"You guys were _awesome_!"

The seven were walking away from the completed event as Ventus spoke, grinning widely. "I'm glad that you're all closer to winning the Scare Games!"

"It's because of our combined effort!" Wazowski declared. "We trained _hard_ and due to our dedication, we're a few steps nearer to beating the ROR and emerging victorious!"

Ventus pumped his fist. "I know you can and will!"

"Thanks." Mike returned the gesture. "You know, it's also thanks to you that we were able to pass."

Ventus quirked a brow. "How?"

"You helped motivate us yesterday!" James cut in. "Thanks."

"We appreciate you assistance!" Carlton added.

"Yeah!" Art quipped.

"Thanks for aiding us." Scott piped.

"We couldn't have done it without you." Terry uttered.

"He's right!" Terri agreed.

"Ah, no problem!" Ventus blushed. "But I didn't even do that much!"

"Now _that's_ where you're wrong!" Wazowski countered. "Your speech yesterday inspired us and we created these in response!" The six reached back, extracting an item each.

Ventus was awed. "You made your own charms?!" They each grasped a trinket which represented their respective selves; Mike's bore five eyes that were held together, Sulley's had a pentad of horns fused at the bases, Don's appeared to be a velvet starfish which bore octopus arms instead of the normal legs, the Perries possessed an object consisted of a quintet of tentacles reminiscent of their own, Art's seemed to be two of himself merged together at the heads with another in the shape of a lopsided U at the top, and Squibbles's was a peach asterisk.

"We can't take the bonds we have for granted and you helped us realize that; for that, you have our gratitude." The group then bowed quickly. "We also have something to give to you as a symbol of our appreciation." A light gathered in the hexad of tokens before dispersing, enveloping Ventus and disappearing into him seconds later.

"W-What?" Ventus gaped, stunned.

James smiled. "It's so you can't forget us, Ven."

Ventus beamed, mouth open to speak only for Floods and Scrappers along with azure brutes that appeared similar to sable bulks carrying wooden zealots, crimson pots which looked almost identical to cerulean urns and dandelion vases, critters in black boots, onyx falcons, magenta creatures carrying flaps at their sides, obsidian sumos, gainsboro flasks, sinister satellites, three creatures of varying shades joined into ones, stony plants, violet herbs, and large hourglasses to spontaneously manifest before he could even get a word out.

"Nice trick!" Wazowski's ocular bugged. "That'll be _perfect_ for scaring! How do you all do that?" Upon receiving no replies, he scowled. "Hello! I'm talking to you!"

"Um Mi—" Sulley began.

"Don't get close to them!" Ventus commanded. "They're _bad_ news; they're called Unversed and aren't like you guys at all! They only seek to harm others!"

As if on cue, a Launching Plant cannoned itself at Mike who barely managed to get out of the way. "What the heck?!"

"Go!" Ventus barked out as he summoned a gainsboro key which he wielded in a backhanded manner.

"How did you do that?!"

"You have to warn everyone about the Unversed just in case they manifest elsewhere! I can handle the ones here!" Ventus instructed, purposely ignoring the question.

"But—" An Archraven dove down whilst radiating crimson only to be sliced in half before it could even reach its target, dissipating into darkness.

"Just go!" Sulley boomed, he and his buddies immediately fleeing.

Wazowski turned back. "Be safe!"

"I will!" Ventus reassured as the OK went out of sight before finally focusing on the enemies. "This won't be so bad." The Shoegazers stomped their way over, attempting to crush and kick Ventus but to no avail; employing his agility, he was easily able to elude whilst dicing them, even shattering those who had encased themselves in fields. The Hareraisers cartwheeled towards Ventus, intending to slap him using their ears as others tried to blast him with lasers only for him to effortless roll out of the way before annihilating them via a flurry of invisible strikes. The Mandrakes rooted themselves, shooting leaves from a distance. Ventus swiftly closed in, avoiding the poisonous pollen they spewed that were followed by rams before slicing them up in a blink of an eye. As the Launching Plants sprang at Ventus, he smirked; a gust of Aeroga lifted them into the sky, completing their prerequisites as they dropped prizes as a reward. Seeing that, the remaining Archravens veered in order to steal the loot only to meet their ends as Thundaga rained upon them.

"Alrigh—" Ventus abruptly froze as the Chrono Twisters afflicted him, allowing the other Unversed to gang up unopposed. He frantically struggled to free himself from the curse but was hindered as the Sonic Blasters repeatedly aimed lasers at him, delaying his efforts as the pain became unbearable due to the Triple Wreckers deciding to inflict their elements onto him. "Come on—Wha?" The charm in his pocket suddenly shone, shocking Ventus as six sparks soared out of it before exploding. "Woah!" The specks took on gigantic forms of the OK, gathering before Ventus. "Amazing!" The ethereal entities surrounded him, protecting him from the onslaught as 'Mike' placed its hands over Ventus, releasing him from the spell while healing his wounds. Ventus smiled as he glanced at the defenders. "Thanks guys." The projections imitated him before going to work; 'Scott' shielded him from further lashing from the Sonic Blasters as 'Art' wildly pranced about to tire them, permitting Ventus to decapitate as they were unable to warp away. The Triple Wreckers augmented their assault, the tops breathing ignition as the centers exhaled ice while the bottoms brought about lightning; 'Terri and Terry' created a ruckus, confusing them as 'Don' utilized its tentacles to bind the foes before Ventus melted them in a barrage of Firagas. The Floods and Scrappers compiled, swarming toward Ventus right when 'James' roared, spooking them as Zero Graviga revoked the force holding them to the soil before killing them off as they collided into the ground and each other. The Chrono Twisters intended to halt Ventus again but to no avail; 'Wazowski' negated the enchantment. Failing due to the rescinding, they barreled whilst cornering Ventus in a ring of black orbs only to be blocked by 'Squibbles' again before Magnega drew them in harshly and prevented them from teleporting until they were compacted into virtual nothingness. The Red Hot Chilies, Blue Sea Salts, Yellow Mustards, and Vile Phials were up, infesting around Ventus as the first three bombarded him in their corresponding elements while the latter wheezed venom. 'Scott' barricaded the projectiles once more as 'Mike' nullified the toxin. They attempted to charge at him, radiating their respective affinities only for 'Art' to interfere, enervating them before 'Carlton' enmeshed them. Taking that to his advantage, Ventus sprinted toward the Vile Phials, systematically hacking them. They tried to heal each other but to no avail; they were enchanted by Stopga this time, unable to move as he continued his onslaught. Once the counter ran out, the victims relived the damage they had sustained before ultimately dying. The Yellow Mustards were next, their bolts missing as Ventus expertly dodged them. Finally close enough, he swung his blade rapidly, utilizing the wind to create a Multivortex which produced shockwaves that eradicated them before unleashing a maelstrom of Blizzagas which obliterated the Red Hot Chilies. The Blue Sea Salts hurled chunks of ice at Ventus to harm him. However, he eluded each before blasting Firaga. Health low, they spun, manifesting a biting gale but to no avail; 'Wazowski' nilled the chills from affecting him as the 'Perries' confounded them before 'Sulley' bellowed again, breaking their wills inevitably and allowing a Mega Flare to immolate them.

Ventus panted heavily as he scrutinized the remaining enemies, 'Mike' recovering his stamina. He smiled gratefully. "Thanks a bunch guys; you've all been a great help." The 'OK' grinned, returning the gesture. The survivors pounced simultaneously, combining their strength. "I need your aid again!" The projections nodded, surrounding Ventus once more. The Bruisers aimed a series of punches at Ventus's face as well as charges and tremors only to be blocked by 'Squibbles' and bemused by 'Terri and Terry'. Using the chance, Ventus repeatedly slashed them until they at last perished before targeting the Buckle Bruisers. Akin to their predecessors, they tried to pummel and lunge at him only for 'Scott' to buffer them again and 'Art' to deplete them of their energy, hindering movements. Wanting to make up for that, they tossed their disks but to no avail; Ventus struck them back, causing them to lose balance and fall forward. Not skipping a beat, he stabbed them consecutively until they vanished. Surveying his surroundings once more, Ventus found that only Tank Topplers remained before heading towards them. Some gushed air from their mitts as others bounced while the rest whizzed about, intending to murder him but to no avail; 'Don' managed to bind them as 'James' boomed, ceasing their struggles and exposing their backs. Adverse to attacking from the front as it would lead to explosions, Ventus assaulted their vulnerable valves relentlessly until they were killed at last, the final Unversed dissipating from the field.

As the area was rendered free of threats, Ventus inhaled loudly for a few moments before beaming as he gazed at the group. "Thank you." They waved as the trinket stopped glowing, dispersing into fireworks.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't the traitor's friend." Ventus swiveled to the origin of the voice, glaring at Johnny as the ROR confronted him. "Though I can see _why_ he would do that. How's hanging out with the _dorks_?"

"Shut up!" Ventus exclaimed, pointing his weapon at them. "They aren't 'dorks'; the Oozma Kappa are amazing monsters who are my friends and they forgave Terra for what he did!"

"My, my, the _loser_ is as optimistic as ever. How foolish. He now looks as stupid as he is!" The Roar Omega Roar burst into laughter as Ventus frantically sought for the source. A Dark Corridor spontaneously opened, a boy who had a glass visor encircling the entirety of his skull and covered from top to bottom in a sable body suit outlined crimson at the chest over a kilt of the same color tied at the front by twin belts in between incarnadine gloves as well as above ruddy boots stepping out of it. "Despite your _pitiable_ form, you haven't changed at all...Ventus."

"Vanitas..." Ventus growled, automatically assuming a defensive stance. "Who are you to say such things?! Are you trying to pick a fight or what?!"

"'He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up...he'll be a different person.'" Vanitas cackled. "Haven't I told you this already? Moments before he left you the first time? You _still_ haven't grown up!"

"What are you trying to say?!" Ventus narrowed his eyes, leering even fiercer than before.

"Didn't you see how differently he acted while he was here?"

"He was a total wimp, fleeing like a scaredy-cat just 'cause he was in the spotlight!" Worthington sneered as he took out a photo. "Pictures don't lie; you can see so for yourself." Ventus stared at the image, horrified at what he witnessed; Terra was shown to be bolting out of a party, the miserable faces of the OK clearly visible. "He ran after he was caught in the act!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE LYING!" Ventus screamed. "THE TERRA I KNOW WOULD _NEVER_ DO THAT!"

"Have you even been listening?" Vanitas scoffed. "I told you that by the time you caught up to Terra, he would be a different person. This is proof of that; the Terra you _knew_ might not have done such a heinous thing, but the _new_ Terra could and did. It's not surprising though. Those dweebs don't even deserve to exist; they're _pathetic_ after all."

"You're lying..." Ventus accused but it was becoming evident that he was losing his conviction.

Johnny held up the plate once more. "Are you forgetting the expressions on the dolts' faces? They might have 'forgiven' him, but the pain he caused won't be so easily erased; it will stick with them for a long, _long_ time...possibly forever." The ROR began strolling away. "You can't deny that no matter what."

"Wait!"

"What a joke." Another portal materialized behind Vanitas. "You're incredulously naïve. You don't know Terra at all." He then vanished as soon as the tear closed.

Ventus was left alone, distraught. "Do I know Terra? I'm not sure anymore..."

"VEN!" Ventus whirled as Wazowski called out to him, the rest following. "We searched campus to see if there were any more of the 'Unversed' you were talking about but we didn't find any! Ven?!" Mike took in his melancholic expression. "What's wrong?!"

"Did something happen?" Sulley prodded.

"You can tell us." Squibbles offered.

Ventus turned, chin down. "I'm okay."

Carlton wasn't convinced. "You don't seem fine to me."

"Come on, don't be shy!" Terry nudged.

Terri nodded in agreement. "Yeah!"

"We won't judge." Art reassured.

"No, I can't!" Ventus shook his head rapidly. "I have to go!"

The six were shocked. "WHAT?!"

Ventus smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, but a personal problem has arisen and I can't allow you guys to become involved." He was even more crestfallen. "I'm glad I met you all and I truly enjoyed our time together however short but I can't stay." He started to walk opposite to them. "See you later." He took off, running quickly from them.

"Ven..." The OK watched helplessly as their newfound comrade vanished, a brief show of brilliance accompanying a trail of light appearing seconds later before it too faded.

* * *

Aqua's Side:

"There, huh?"

Aqua floated down gently, her armor disappearing in a faint glow in the process. She took a few moments to study her new form as she landed; marine satin fur flowed underneath a dark blouse twined in pink ribbons that were pinned by a sterling heart close to linen sleeves outlined in chains above a cobalt skirt shrouding sable shorts and covered her lithe figure.

"Terra and Ven were here earlier, I can feel it." Loud cheering abruptly filled the air, slicing through the silence of the night. "I wonder what's going on?" She walked towards the source of the noise, slightly surprised by the sight she was met by; a procession of monsters gathered at the entrance of a grand mansion sporting a verdant banner stretched across the front. "'Hide and Sneak'? I better check it out; Illusion-S should come in handy right about now." Aqua concentrated her magic as she closed her eyes, becoming a cyan version of a Vile Phial. Now in a new structure, Aqua hovered toward the building, going unnoticed as she fluttered into an open window.

The 'Survival Bottle' trailed after a scarlet beast bearing many oculars, observing as he patrolled the halls while shining a flashlight around. From up ahead, Aqua viewed Rios diving into a potted plant as Boggs scaled a lamp and hid in the frill before blending in, avoiding detection.

The referee directed the beam at a curtain, pulling it back to reveal Sonia who was shocked at being discovered. "You're out!" He next heard a rattle, spotting Nancy who attempted to support a disk using her singe orb. "You're out!" As the table fell over, the debris from the fireplace descended, bringing Nadya with it. "Yeah, yeah, tough luck, Kris Kringle." The seeker escorted her away, completely missing James posed as a bear rug who picked himself up and left alongside Wazowski who spun around inside the globe holder he curled in and Don who was attached to the ceiling.

Aqua quickly went for the vent, soaring out and reverting once she was out of range right when the ROR emerged first followed shortly by the OK.

"Thank you!" Chet announced.

Scott was pumped. "YEAH!"

"WHOO! YEAH!" His mother echoed.

The 'HSS' plaque was removed from the board as Wheeler spoke. "We're down to two remaining teams! Roar Omega Roar and Oozma Kappa!"

Brock brought out an onyx envelope and opened it. "Which leads us to the final event. 'Every one of your skills will be put to the test. The Scare Simulator will prove who's the best.' Tomorrow night you finally get to _scare_ in front of the whole school!" Mike grinned, thrilled just when the crowd parted, allowing the ROR to pass through.

"Enjoy the attention while it lasts, boys." Worthington sneered. "After you lose, no one will remember you."

Aqua scowled. "I can sense the darkness in his and his friends' hearts. I better keep an eye on them."

"Maybe, but when you lose no one will let you forget it." Wazowski retorted.

Chet was stunned. "Oh boy, that's a good point." Johnny whacked him on the crown before retiring, the members tailing after.

The OK was happy as their rivals vacated before a bunch of fans approached them. "Hey Oozmas, you guys are awesome!"

"You've gotta teach us your moves."

Carlton pointed at Mike. "Well then, you're gonna wanna talk to this guy."

"Oh, sure I can teach you." Sulley smiled as he watched his comrade. "...Alright, you wanna hide behind the chair, you have to become the chair...see, the trick to hiding is understanding your surroundings." James suddenly walked away as Aqua entered the crowd. "It's as simple as that." He paused as he took stock of Aqua as she stopped before them. "What can I do to help you, ma'am?"

"Wow, she's hot!" Art shouted.

"Thanks." Aqua giggled as she surveyed the five. "You all did great; your potential is high and I know you'll win." She turned to depart. "I hope to be seeing more of you."

"Wait!" She halted in her tracks. "What's your name?"

"Aqua." She then exited, leaving the pentad alone as James returned.

"Did I miss something?"

Wazowski was lost in thought, not heeding to Sulley. "Where have I heard that name before?"

* * *

Hours later after exploring the school grounds—and having found a map in the process plus learning more about the ROR—Aqua was nearing the river when she heard a sigh. Focusing her vision, she was able to make out the OK as they stood on Troll Bridge.

"Are you alright?"

The six turned their attention to her, surprised. "It's you!" Realization dawned on Mike stared as he at her. "You must be Ven's and Terra's best friend! I'm Mike Wazowski." he gestured to himself.

"James P. Sullivan. You can call me Sulley."

"Don Carlton at your service."

"Scott 'Squishy' Squibbles. Nice to meet you!"

"We're Terri and Terry Perry!"

"I'm Art!"

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Aqua." She returned the greeting as she crossed the structure. "You saw them?"

Squibbles was the one to answer. "We met Ven and became friends with him but Terra..."

"He caused trouble for us." Sulley snarled.

"What?!" Aqua froze. "What did he do?!"

"A few nights ago," Carlton began, "we were humiliated at a party the ROR threw by them themselves and claimed Terra helped them by switching our scripts with prank ones that said horrible and false things about each of us."

"That's awful!" Aqua gasped. "Terra, what has happened to you?"

"It's okay!" Terri piped. "Ven made us see that Terra didn't do it!"

"Or at least on purpose." Terry corrected.

"Terra didn't do anything to Ven, right?" Aqua scowled.

"No, he didn't." Art answered. "In fact, Terra seemed all depressed when they met. Ven defended him from the ROR and Sullivan but he fled anyways."

"So did Ven soon after." James added. "After defeating the 'Unversed', he was all sad before he ran off; he just up and left."

"We didn't even get to say goodbye." Wazowski sighed, melancholic. "He was really kind and fun to be around but I have a feeling we'll never see him again. We're all still pretty upset about it but we had to suck it up while competing or else we could have lost."

"I miss him." Scott confessed.

"We all do." James elaborated.

"Somewhere out there," Aqua spoke, catching their attention, "there's this tree with star-shaped fruit...and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other." She displayed her imitation which was azure in color. "Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best I could with what I had."

"Woah..." The fraternity breathed. "We made our own!" The hexad showed her their trinkets, earning a joyous grin.

"Then you have nothing to worry about!" Aqua reaffirmed. "As long as you have those, you'll always have a connection to him: in your hearts."

"Our hearts..." They held their hands over their chests. "You're right!"

"Don't ever forget that." She abruptly frowned. "So Ven really _is_ no longer here?"

"He isn't." Mike shook his head. "Are you looking for him?"

She nodded. "I promised our Master that I would bring him home safe but I haven't been able to fulfill it."

"I don't think you need to do that." James stated. "I believe he is capable of fending for himself."

"I agree." Wazowski seconded. "I mean, he was able to take care of the 'Unversed' _alone_ and there was practically a _swarm_!"

"Really?" Aqua questioned.

"Really." Don confirmed. "Just have a little faith in the kid."

"I guess that's true." Aqua conceded. "I need to believe in him a bit more." She then picked herself up. "I'm going to explore more of campus right now."

"Do you want a guide?" Art offered.

"I'm fine." She reassured. "See you later!"

"Wait!" She paused in her tracks as they strolled closer. "Here." Radiance manifested in their items before releasing, gathering into Aqua.

"Thanks for cheering us up!" Art beamed.

Aqua giggled as she made to leave once more. "No problem!"

The Oozma Kappa waved her off until she was out of sight, smiles on all of their visages.

* * *

The next day, Aqua was taking stock of her surroundings right when she noticed the procession of monsters trudging towards a uniform location.

"I wonder where they're going?" She pondered. "I'll go check it out." Aqua blended into the wave that lead to the Amphitheater, following them into the building. The Roar Omega Roar and Oozma Kappa were gathered in the field, pledging. She made her way into the front just as the event started.

"Welcome to the final competition of the Scare Games." Claire deadpanned into a microphone. The spectators' excitement only increased as the declaration reached their ears. The OK stepped up in wonder.

"It's time to see how terrifying you really are in the Scare Simulators!" Brock announced as two panels were lowered down over a humongous machine.

"But be warned; each simulated scare has been set to the highest difficulty level." Wheeler foretold.

"The _highest_ level?!" Squibbles whimpered.

"First scarers to the starting line!"

Wazowski turned to face his team. "Okay, just like we planned; I'll go first, then Don—"

"Hold on," James interrupted, "Mike's the one who started all of this, and I think it's only right if he's the one who finishes it." He gazed at his buddy. "I think you should go last." The rest egged him on.

"Yes, yes, right on!"

"Alright!"

"Yeah Mike, finish strong!"

Wazowski had a look of uncertainty on his expression before agreeing. "Alright. Don, you okay going first?"

"I...guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Carlton responsed hesitantly. The six of them placed their hands together as if in an oath and then shouted their group name before separating, raising their morale.

"You can do it!" Aqua cheered.

Don approached the indicated place along with Reggie.

"I'm gonna do it, gonna take him down..." He trailed.

"Hey Bruiser, you take it easy on Grandpa!" Worthington mocked, Jacobs snickering.

"Unleash the beast Don!" Art encouraged.

"Okay then." He replied. The countdown began before stopping on the green light, signaling for them to start. The two students raced for the contraption, the larger being faster.

Carlton halted upon reaching the location and picked up a file containing a picture of a child.

A screen lit up, portraying the events taking place inside of the projection. A bedroom was seen with the curtains spread apart, allowing an abundance of moonlight into the dorm, setting up the perfect conditions for a spook.

Don scratched his chin, contemplating an effective strategy. Reggie barged into the room, careful to avoid the objects strewn across the floor but ended up stepping on a squeaky toy as he arrived at the bed. Upon observing the mannequin, he shrieked, prompting the toy to shriek with him.

On the board, a whitish gauge filled up halfway, causing the overall meter to rise partially. The ROR scowled upon seeing the low score. Despite that, Jacobs left the device feeing pumped.

It was now Carlton's turn. Being resourceful, he used the suction cups on his arms to scale the ceiling, taking a clever approach on the situation at hand. The fabrication rose its head in dread before the octopus lowered himself and bellowed, scaring the poor victim out of its wits.

The data on his lever rose to more than fifty percent, earning a higher score for his companions. Reggie was disoriented as his opponent strolled out of the door leisurely. "Thanks for taking it easy on Grandpa." He jeered.

"Great job!"

The Roar Omega Roar sighed in disappointment as the arena was being reset in anticipation for the new pair. "Next group to the starting line!"

Terri and Terry prepped themselves for the events to come. "Let's do this!" Chet readied himself as well.

Once the horn sounded, they ran off, Alexander arriving first. He scuttled about before approaching the subject and barking loudly, initiating a piercing shrill.

His bar increased three-fourths of the way, giving his friends a much needed boost. His allies celebrated the vast improvement.

The Perries took their turn, slowly creeping up to the furniture before yelling with their dual mouths, freaking the dummy out.

He earned his team many points, but not enough to surpass their opponent's recent total. His kin still hollered in joy despite the odds.

"Persevere!"

The adjacent set entered their destination, Scott being the first up. The doll was scanning its surroundings when it spotted the creature. When it glanced at its side, it came face-to-face with the monster, screaming its heart out as they exchanged eye contact.

Chip crept up to the toy before howling, shaking it up. The two teams' meters were close although the proud one's was still higher.

"YEAAAHHH!" His parent shouted. "YE-YE-YE-YEAH!"

"You're doing _fantastic_!"

"Come on Art, you can do it!"

"Come on buddy!" The others cheered their comrade on. He bounded into the scene while performing agile stunts, traveling on the pads of his fingers before moving in on the target, rolling underneath the bed to disturb it before whirling to the other side of the room.

Javier took this time to his advantage and jumped the fabrication, chilling it to the bone, earning his gathering a nice portion.

Art finally went out of hiding and hollered, receiving a worthwhile pitch in return. Unfortunately, it was not enough as the gap in their amounts became more prominent. Wazowski's face wrinkled in worry as he noticed the difference.

"Don't give up!"

"Next up, Sullivan and Boggs!" The signal was given and the duo sped toward the machine. Upon reaching his objective, James grabbed a girl's folder and examined it. Lacking brainpower, he was confused by all the information in front of him.

"You got this, Sull." Mike whispered.

Sulley entered the area and tip-toed to avoid making noise. The target rose up in apprehension, his fellows doing the same. He then leapt to his heels and bellowed, filling the projection with unending fear, giving his group a much-needed reversal.

Randy crept up the walls as he looked for the perfect opportunity to strike. Losing his footing, he landed on a white rug with pink shapes dotting it, unintentionally becoming a matching pattern. He then shot up and startled his victim. Though, he did not corral many points due to his ridiculous coloration.

The Oozma Kappa jumped for joy as they saw their change in fate, congratulating James as he rejoined them.

Aqua barely managed to suppress a snicker. "Sorry."

"And it's all tied up!" Pearson declared.

"Oh, tough break for the Roars."

As Claire uttered that, Boggs bumped into his leader. "Huh?"

"Hearts?!" Johnny sneered.

"Way to go, Boggs!" Chet congratulated sarcastically, the whole stadium joining in the jesting, laughing at the spectacle before them.

His pigment changed into a navy blue to reflect his cold soul before glaring at the opposing member. "That's the last time I lose to you, Sullivan."

"Worthington and Wazowski to the starting line!"

A glint of light entered Aqua's line of sight, catching her attention. Upon surveying the source, she gasped. "Vanitas!" Realizing he was discovered, Vanitas dashed from the stadium.

"Wait!" Just as she was about to leave, she glanced back at the field. "Forgive me." She went off in hot pursuit of her target, missing the intense gaze that was fixed on her.

* * *

"Come back here!"

After spotting Vanitas once more, Aqua chased after him as he fled from her. When they had approached the Upper Quad, Vanitas abruptly ceased, Aqua halting as well.

"Well, well, my back-up plan decided to follow me here." Vanitas smirked. "That's good since the other two are practically useless right about now."

"What are you talking about, you freak?!" Aqua assumed a defensive pose.

Vanitas cackled. "Didn't you speak to those _dweebs_ last night? They told you that Terra sabotaged them and Ventus ran off like the pathetic wimp he is, didn't they? They were all depressed like a bunch of losers."

"Who are you to talk bad about them?!" Aqua challenged. "They're my friends!"

"And they're leaving you behind!" Vanitas retorted. "Terra is succumbing to the darkness while Ventus is exploring other worlds; where does that leave _you_?"

"I'm keeping an eye on Terra and aiming to bring Ven home!" Aqua defended. "I'm doing my best!"

"And your best is _nothing_!" Vanitas jeered. "You're only good at being my back-up plan!"

"What does that even mean?!" Aqua demanded as she summoned a silver rapier, taking a battle stance. "Answer me!"

"Maybe some other time." Vanitas mocked as a Dark Corridor manifested, stepping through before Aqua could stop him.

"Young lady!" Aqua turned around, dispelling her épée as a maroon creature bearing the body of a centipede below vampiric wings branching over a victorian suit where a long neck carrying a stern visage surrounded by plates landed in front of her. "You're coming with me to my office; we need to talk."

The dean spread her limbs, taking off as Aqua followed her as instructed.

* * *

"Sit."

The duo arrived at Hardscrabble's office, the latter taking her place behind her desk as the visitor stood in the middle of the room. As Aqua obeyed the command, the dean began speaking once more.

"I'm Dr. Abigail Hardscrabble, the dean of Monsters University." She narrowed her eyes at Aqua. "I know who you are Master Aqua and I won't allow you to reek havoc on my students!"

Aqua was shocked. "How do you know if I may ask?"

Abigail sighed. "I saw your weapon when you were talking to that abomination earlier; Vanitas, was it? The Keyblade has no place in this or any world."

"I have no intention of harming anyone, ma'am." Aqua confirmed. "I only came here to look for my friend Ventus and Master Xehanort."

"I saw Ventus earlier with the Oozma Kappa but he left. You already know that." Hardscrabble folded her hands. "As for Master Xehanort...I observed him talking to the Roar Omega Roar as a human. When he was around them, they began to act strangely. Shortly after, these pests appeared and I observed your other friend Terra exterminating them across campus wielding a sword similar to your own. They also surrounded Ventus days later but he took them down using another of those tools which he held in a backhanded manner and the assistance of the Oozma Kappa's power. I fear the Roar Omega Roar was behind both incidents but I have no knowledge of Master Xehanort's current whereabouts."

Aqua inhaled sharply. "No way..."

"That is why I can't allow outside disturbances to invade this place." The dean concluded. "I ask of you to leave before anything bad can happen agai—" An alarm sounded off, interrupting her. "What going on?"

A guard passed by. "Someone broke into the lab door!"

"What?!" Abigail flew toward the location immediately, Aqua trailing after her.

"What happened after I left the event?"

* * *

"James!"

Don spotted Sulley as he sprinted through the hall, pausing before the crowd gathered in front of the facility.

"No one goes near that door until the authorities arrive." Hardscrabble commanded as she crossed the room, Aqua approaching the OK.

Carlton spoke up. "Don't you think that could be—"

"It's Mike." James confirmed.

"But he could die out there!" Squibbles protested.

Sulley tore down the 'Caution Do Not Cross' tape, taking those words seriously.

"James, wait!" Scott shouted. "We can help."

Aqua finally made it to them. "What's wrong?! I had to leave before the final round ended so I don't know what's going on!"

"We won." Squibbles sighed. "But James cheated and that infuriated Mike who decided to go into the human world as a way to prove him wrong since he thought Mike wasn't scary and that leads us to our current situation!"

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry for not being there for you all!" Aqua cupped her hands in front of her mouth before whirling to Sulley. "How could you do such a thing?!" He turned away, head hung in shame.

"It's not your fault." Don justified. "It's something that had been building up—"

Sulley abruptly barged into the primacy, ignoring the shouts of protest and evading the officers as he rushed toward the portal. "What? Sullivan! Don't you dare!" The dean boomed. He grasped the handle. "Sullivan, don't go in there!" He ignored her as he stepped through, vanishing.

Not even a nanosecond later, a bellow split the air, silencing everyone as the source manifested. A huge behemoth covered in sapphire and violet scales over ripped muscles and sporting twin copper devil horns beside two smaller maroon tusks that matched one on its reptilian snout carrying razor-sharp teeth above dual pairs of azure insectoid arms and three sets of crab-like legs crashed into the area, glaring menacing through crimson sclerae distorted into an angry expression.

"Security!" Abigail called out. "Get rid of the intruder!" The protectors surrounded the being, closing in. As if in response, the creep became undetectable, stunning its pursuers as they were sent flying and lost conciousness. "It's too dangerous; we have to scram!" Not having to be told twice, the mob dispersed, the Oozma Kappa and Aqua the only souls remaining alongside Hardscrabble.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of the Roar Master." The dean nodded in acknowledgement before flying away. She directed her focus to the OK. "Leave! Go to where it's safe!"

"We can help!" Art offered.

"Yeah right." The five swiveled, glaring as they discovered the origin. "You guys are laughable." Johnny sneered. "Sullivan had to cheat or else you all would have lost; we're the _true_ victors of the Scare Games and he stole that right from us! Well I can see why; your 'leader' is as pathetic as they come and even got himself trapped in the human world and that lair went in after him! Now they're going to die and there's nothing you can do about it!" The ROR cackled at that.

"He's right." Squibbles mumbled. "Everything he's saying is the truth."

"No, they're wrong." Aqua contradicted. "We are all connected; in times of need, we'll _always_ be able help our friends."

"Oh, you mean with _these_?" Randy pulled out the Oozma Kappa's charms, shocking them as they patted themselves down. "It's pointless! Being invisible helps; I have Wazowski to thank for that tip!" He mocked as he handed each of his allies one. "Say 'bye-bye' to your precious 'connection'!" At that moment, the Roar Omega Roar snapped the trinkets in half, horrifying the OK.

"You freaks!" Aqua shrieked as she extracted her weapon. "How could you?!"

"We just can; we're the best after all." Worthington replied. The Unversed suddenly reappeared, swiping its tail at the distraught team only for it to be blocked and rebounded by Reflega.

"Leave! Now!" The misfits complied at last, fleeing the area immediately. Once she made sure they were gone, she turned back to the enemy who pounced at her. Aqua countered by blasting a Triple Firaga, halting its assault before launching a Firaga Burst. Writhing in pain as it was ignited, the nemesis rolled about in an attempt to extinguish only to be frozen by Blizzaga and then electrocuted by Thundaga. Aqua cartwheeled out of the way as it tried to grab her in its lanky offshoots, retaliating by covering herself in Absolute Zero and charging repeatedly. Enraged, the boss howled, unleashing a shockwave but to no avail; it was effortlessly dodged before repealed by a Lightning Ray that paralyzed it.

A black field spontaneously appeared, repelling her as the ROR was engulfed. "You look like you need some help." Master Xehanort greeted as he confronted the team who instinctively backed away. "It is no use; only _I_ can break this barrier and no one from the outside can hear us." He chuckled as he brought out his key, what appeared to be six hearts emitting from the corner. "Well here you go!" The orbs were shot, merging into their chests as Master Xehanort vanished. "Go and take Aqua's life!"

At that moment, the sphere vanished, revealing the group who now bore amber hues. "We'll take you down." They murmured in a trance as a wall suddenly materialized, fortifying around the villains. Darkness poured out of them, an aura of the same color infesting the mutant. The enemy recovered whilst growing larger and more fearsome as its canines lengthened and more whips grew before it camouflaged into its background.

"Where is it?" Aqua rapidly scanned the locus when she was swiftly slammed into a wall, pinned by the unseeable beast as it wrapped its tentacles around her neck, effectively trapping her. "Ugh!" Aqua wheezed out. The grip solely tightened, constricting Aqua even further. "Let me go!" She shot her épée up, creating another Firaga Burst that incinerated the foe, forcing it to release her and regain solidity as she dropped onto the floor below. Aqua then grasped her blade, slicing off the additions as it was incapacitated before dealing a heavy blow which caused it to slump over.

"We're not done with you yet." Johnny mumbled dazedly as he emitted an ebon mist, the Unversed rejuvenating in the process. By the time the fog had cleared, the denizen was revealed to be even grander and now sported draconic features alongside an array of sharp pincers that clapped open and shut noisily. "Kill her." The hybrid obeyed, snarling at Aqua. She managed to rebound the sonic through her Reflega but didn't time to react as it persevered the damage before snapping at her utilizing its claws, inflicting immense agony. "Let's see you get out of this one."

"I will!" Right when the nefarious was going to bite her, she flipped out of the way before casting Stopga. The adversary was frozen in time, allowing Aqua to consecutively strike it unopposed. She locked-on and aimed the teeth before enacting a Meteor Shower, the star-shaped projectiles constantly colliding into the claws before concentrating on the crown. Once the Roar Master was animate once again, it was forced to relive the pain it had to endure. Not stopping there, Aqua transformed into a Survival Bottle via Illusion-S, employing the ability to drain its health to replenish her own. After recuperating completely, Aqua reverted as she brought about a Chaos Snake, the projectiles confounding the Roar Master while striking it. Utilizing the chance, she manifested a Mega Flare, combusting it in searing hot flames.

"You're finished." A malevolent energy oozed out of the entire group, Roar Master absorbing the haze. It changed exponentially, nearly bursting through the roof as demonic wings budded out of its shoulders and thorns sprouted out of every inch of its hide. Its fangs became incredibly fearsome and sharp while its appendages were smothered in shredding spikes as its horns curled and became more jagged as well as its tail morphing into a morningstar. The Unversed growled, exhaling an inky gale that blew Aqua back before advancing. She tried to pick herself up only for the adversary to soar and dive, pinning Aqua as it clasped onto her utilizing its powerful talons and sinking its molars into her shoulder, causing her to scream in unimaginable torment. She made to lift her cutlass only for more of its clutches to dig into her skin as the teeth sunk deeper, injecting a deadly venom. "Now what will you d—"

Aqua's trinket abruptly glowed, interrupting them as a spark emitted from the item and exploded, transforming into ethereal versions of Oozma Kappa. She smiled as she glanced at the projections. "That's right; I'm not alone." With a burst of strength, Aqua broke her arm free and bashed its head, forcing it to let go of her completely. 'Mike' took that opportunity to intervene, curing her of the poison and restoring the vitality she had lost. 'Art' next pranced about, exhausting the abomination as it chased the image. 'Terri and Terry' then leapt in front of it, confusing it through rapid flailing as 'Carlton' trapped it before it could flap away. The Roar Master attempted to boom at Aqua only for 'Scott' to protect her, 'James' using the opportunity to bellow at it, breaking its will.

"Thank you. You helped me a ton." Aqua smiled before becoming serious. "It's time to end this!" She leapt into the air, performing Lightbloom. Aqua spun gracefully, releasing orbs of radiance which dealt a lot of damage as they made contact. The Unversed thrashed, intending to free itself but to no avail; 'Carlton' immobilized it as the barrage continued, draining its endurance until it could no longer hold out. The Roar Master shrilled as its life was depleted, fading into the shadows as a shockwave blasted from its corpse. The barrier surrounding the ROR dissipated as their eyes returned to normal, regaining control over themselves.

The team glanced up, cowering as they caught Aqua's chilling glare as she crossed her arms. Worthington shivered. "We'll be good, lady! We know we were bad!"

"Just stop, please!" Chet exclaimed. At the lack of change, he started to freak out. "RUN FOR IT!" The rest of the group complied, fleeing the scene.

Aqua huffed as she observed their hasty escape. "I better check campus to see if there are any more Unversed before I go." She gazed at the door. "Good luck."

* * *

"I'm glad everything's okay."

Aqua had searched the school grounds for danger, relieved that there was none. She sighed, upset due to her imminent departure only to be surprised as Wazowski and Sulley were already at the gates, the rest of the Oozma Kappa lingering behind them.

"Hey!" Aqua announced as she went near, drawing all attention to herself. "I'm glad to see you all are fine!" She smiled as she surveyed the two in front of her before frowning as she took stock of their glum expressions. "What happened?"

Mike sighed. "After Sullivan and I made it back, we got expelled."

"No way!" Aqua gasped.

"It's okay." James reassured. "We can still pursue our dreams." He stared at her. "Is it true what Dean Hardscrabble said?"

"What did she tell you?" Aqua prompted.

"That you and your friends are from another world?" Abigail finished as she descended. "Yes, I informed them of that."

"Don't worry; we aren't mad or anything!" Wazowski blurted. "It's cool you are from somewhere different!"

"Does that mean you're a human? Ven and Terra too?" Squibbles queried.

"Yes, we are." She confirmed. "Don't worry; we won't harm nor forsake you all. It's a promise."

The dean nodded before exiting, taking to the skies. "I believe you and I wish you well on your quest."

"Yeah!" The OK cried in unison.

"Thanks." Aqua giggled.

Scott suddenly became sad. "I'm sorry about not keeping my charm safe. I should have taken better care of it."

"Yeah, we're sorry." The rest were crestfallen as well.

"It wasn't your fault." Aqua shook her head. "Besides, what _truly_ matters is if you keep the connection you have with your friends and us inside of your hearts."

"Our hearts..." The hexad touched their chests. "Yeah, you're right!"

Mike nodded as he grinned at Sulley. "Let's go." The duo made their way to the entrance followed by Aqua.

"Where are you going?" Art inquired as he observed her action. "Were you kicked out too?"

"No, I never went here in the first place." Aqua chuckled. "I have to go now; I need to find my friends after all." She beamed as she sauntered past the pair, looking at all six. "We'll all see each other again someday! The three of us will return here together! We can hang out and you'll get to learn more about Terra!"

"See you later!" Wazowski waved.

"Until next time!" James called out.

"Be safe!" Scott yelled.

"Don't be a stranger!" Don declared.

"Bye!" The Perries grinned.

"Come back real soon!" Art offered.

Aqua laughed joyfully, sparing one last glance at her new companions before going out of sight, leaving the world.

If only fate was that kind.

* * *

Unversed: Flood, Scrapper, Bruiser, Buckle Bruiser, Red Hot Chile, Blue Sea Salt, Yellow Mustard, Shoegazer, Archraven, Hareraiser, Tank Toppler, Vile Phial, Sonic Blaster, Triple Wrecker, Mandrake, Launching Plant, Chrono Twister, Survival Bottle (Illusion-S), Roar Master (named by **poseidon7**, made up by me)

How was it, **poseidon7**? If there's anything you're dissatisfied with, just let me know. If it is _manageable_ and not _too_ drastic, then I'll change it to how you see fit! But please keep in mind that I'm new to writing in this style—since you wanted me to do it like this and to be honest, I'm _very_, _VERY_ uncomfortable when I'm not writing my usual way plus you asked for _SO_ many things—so don't be too hard on me if I did something wrong! (**:**

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
